fc_zurichfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Manchester United L.F.C. records and statistics
Honours *'FA Women's Super League (4): '2014, 2015, 2016, 2017 *'FA Women's Cup (3): '''2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 *'FA WSL Cup (4): 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017 *'''UEFA Champions League (1): 2015–16 Players 'Appearances' has made a joint record 106 appearances]] 'Individual records' *'Most appearances in total' – 107, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most League appearances' – 54, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Nilla Fischer (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most FA Cup appearances' – 16, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most FA WSL Cup appearances' – 19, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Nilla Fischer (2013–) ** Bianca Schmidt (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most Champions League appearances '– 18, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Nilla Fischer (2013–) ** Bianca Schmidt (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) ** Hope Solo (2013–) *'Most consecutive appearances' – 107, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (13 April 2014–present) ** Alex Scott (13 April 2014–present) *'Most consecutive League appearances' – 54, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Nilla Fischer (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most appearances in a single season' – 33, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2016) ** Alex Scott (2016) *'Most internationally capped player –' 311, Christie Rampone (23 whilst at Man United) *'Youngest player – ' Bianca Schmidt – 24 years, 73 days (against Arsenal, FA WSL, 16 April 2014) *'Oldest player –' Christie Rampone – 40 years, 24 days (against Liverpool, FA WSL, 18 July 2015) 'Most appearances' Competitive, professional matches only. ''Players noted in '''bold '''are still with the club. 'Goalscorers' with 100 goals is Man United LFC's record goalscorer.]] 'Individual records' *'Most goals in total aggregate''' – 103, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most goals in a season' – 29, Alex Morgan (2014) *'Most goals in one match' – 6, Ada Hegerberg v Reading, FA WSL, 24 September 2017 *'Most goals in one final' – 3, Abby Wambach, FA Cup, 1 August 2015 *'Most League goals in total aggregate' – 53, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most League goals in a season' – 22, Alex Morgan, Spring Series (2017) *'Most League goals in one match' – 6, Ada Hegerberg v Reading, FA WSL, 24 September 2017 *'Most FA Cup goals in total aggregate' – 14, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most FA Cup goals in a season' – 7, Nadine Kessler (2015) *'Most FA Cup goals in one match:' – 5, Alex Morgan v Portsmouth, 27 April 2014 *'Most Continental Cup goals in total aggregate' – 24, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most Continental Cup goals in a season' – 12, Alex Morgan (2014) *'Most Continental Cup goals in one match:' – 5, Alex Morgan v Yeovil, Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *'Most Cup Final goals in total aggregate' – 34, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most hat-tricks' – 16, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most international goals –' 184, Abby Wambach (24 whilst at Man United) *'Fastest goalscorer' – 20 seconds, Ada Hegerberg v Reading, FA WSL, 24 September 2017 'Overall scorers' :Competitive, professional matches only, appearances including substitutes appear in brackets. ''Players in '''bold '''are still with the club. 'Top goalscorers by season' ''Italic text - Season in Progress Club Records 'Attendances' 'Home' 'Neutral/Away' Transfers Teams records 'Matches' *First match: Manchester United 16–0 Western New York Flash, Friendly, 20 July 2013 *First competitive match: Manchester United 8–0 Coventry City, FA Cup, 13 April 2014 *First FA WSL match: Manchester United 3–0 Arsenal, 16 April 2014 *First FA Cup match: Manchester United 8–0 Coventry City, fifth round, 13 April 2014 *First FA Continental Cup match: Manchester United 10–0 Aston Villa, 1 May 2014 *First European match: Manchester United 2–0 Brescia, 7 October 2015 'Record wins' *Record win: 14–0 vs. Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *Record League win: 11–0 vs. Reading, FA WSL, 24 September 2017 *Record FA Cup win: 12–0 vs. Portsmouth, Sixth Round, 27 April 2014 *Record FA WSL/Continental Cup win: 14–0 vs. Yeovil Town, Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *Record European win: 7–0 vs. Zvezda Perm, Round of 32 Second Leg, 12 October 2016 *Record home win: 11–0 vs. Yeovil Town, FA WSL Cup Group Stage, 30 August 2015 *Record away win: 14–0 vs. Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup Group Stage, 12 July 2014 'Streaks' *Longest unbeaten run (all major competitions): 97 matches, 13 April 2014 to present *Longest unbeaten run (League): 46 matches, 16 April 2014 to present *Longest winning streak (League): 34 matches, 16 April 2014 to 26 June 2016 *Longest scoring run (League): 46 matches, 16 April 2014 to present *Longest streak without conceding a goal (League): 21 matches, 16 April 2014 to 12 July 2015 'Wins/draws/losses in a season' *Most wins in a league season: 14 – 2014, 2015, 2016 *Most draws in a league season: 2''' – 2016 *Fewest wins in a league season: '''14 – 2014 *Fewest draws in a league season: 0''' – 2014, 2015 *Fewest defeats in a league season: '''0 – 2014, 2015, 2016 'Goals' *Most League goals scored in a season: 56 – 2016 *Fewest League goals scored in a season: 43 – 2014 *Most League goals conceded in a season: 11 – 2016 *Fewest League goals conceded in a season: 0''' – 2014 '''Points *Most points in a season:' 44' in 16 matches, FA WSL, 2016 *Fewest points in a season: 42 'in 14 matches, FA WSL, 2014 and 2015 'Attendances *Highest home attendance: 56,774 v Chelsea at Old Trafford, FA WSL, 6 November 2016 *Highest away attendance: 15,098 v Arsenal at Stadium: mk, FA Cup Final, 1 June 2014 *Highest attendance at a neutral venue: 32,912 v Chelsea at Wembley Stadium, FA Cup, 14 May 2016 *Lowest home league attendance: 2,886 v Coventry City at Ewen Fields, FA Cup fifth round, 13 April 2014 Record by opponent includes friendlies